<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shared Dreams; Same Desires by eccentricglimpse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745942">Shared Dreams; Same Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricglimpse/pseuds/eccentricglimpse'>eccentricglimpse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room of Swords (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricglimpse/pseuds/eccentricglimpse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyrus was a prince cursed long ago there being two effects said curse has. One being a shadow demon living within him, causing the prince to live in isolation as he was a danger to others and himself. The second effect is him being plagued by constant nightmares making him avoid sleep until the inevitable exhaustion knocks him unconscious. He continues to live as usual until after a certain mishap, he encounters a familiar archer within his nightmares. Now Gyrus must figure out the truth behind the sudden addition of the archer, and maybe learn a few more truths along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia/Tori Grieve, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shared Dreams; Same Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a brilliant blue day, painted with white fluffy clouds, flocks of birds soaring through the sky, a passing breeze carrying a few leaves. This day was no different than any other, at least that’s what they’d like you to believe. But rumors spiral, leaving the prince with deeper scars. It had been a few months since the incident. But the wound was still fresh, many saying to this day that it was never properly cared for. They say on that fateful day, when the prince was only nine, a mysterious man arrived. A man with dark burgundy eyes, and a bushy brown beard. Many say this was not his first appearance in the kingdom. The truth is usually not spoken, but whispers usually escape saying that this was him seeking payment. As you see, many know the Queen and her need to be free to some degree.</p>
<p>Until a horrible plague struck, a few weeks of this madness, and the Queen was now a sad bride. Months had passed and she was suspiciously free once more, a few more and the prince was born. Few had ever seen the prince, and the few who did, say his smile was the sun itself, his eyes were a blue as bright as the sky, and his vibrant green hair; he was just like his mother. He was constantly surrounded by guards and the only place he knew was the palace and now, no one would ever see him again. As you see, his curiosity, a search for knowledge, the truth, had cost his little freedom. All because he listened to the mysterious man. These may be rumors, but every rumor is based on some truth. However, what is about to be spoken, no official declaration could hide, for the prince was cursed.<br/>
____________________</p>
<p>It’s been years since the incident. Tonight was dark purple, the full moon peeking through the clouds with glowing stars dotting it. The moonlight revealed a balcony of a grand palace. There stood a red haired knight, her emerald green eyes focused on the subtle movements of the clouds. She sighed, picking up a small candle she left resting on the balcony. As she turned around now facing a dark room with only an intricate bed barely visible within it. It had what appeared to be ornate carvings on it’s frame, gold and white, a large pink canopy above, and a fluffy pink blanket with intricate embroidered designs.</p>
<p>The knight took a few steps closer to the bed, revealing a fair maiden with bright green hair. The knight’s lips quirked upwards. From a faraway glance she almost seems perfectly fine, peaceful even, taking a well deserved slumber. Oh how Tori wished that was their current reality. She had finally managed to convince Amelia to rest, after all, what good of a queen would she be if she was constantly exhausted. Tori hated using such a tactic but the queen needed to rest after all that has happened in this one week. Hopefully its end will begin a streak of good days. She wasn’t even supposed to be here, until a few weeks, but the errand was completed earlier than expected.</p>
<p>She walked out the room grabbing a helmet from an empty armor stand next to the door, putting it on. Leaving the candle behind, as the narrow halls were dimly lit. Eventually she was on the other side of the castle, as she got closer to her destination, the more guards lined the halls.<br/>
The prince was guarded by far more knights than the queen herself, not only due to his condition, but as he had no champion. Tori was the Champion of the queen, rumored to be the reason for the queen’s lack of a lover. Which was not far from the truth, ironically. She hoped that he wouldn’t be upset, but she really wanted to surprise him with the early visit. After all the prince spent much time alone, and he was awake for most of it. She passed the final door before the prince’s quarters, she took a deep breath, and the two guards let her in. Tori had reached the prince’s chambers, which had two rooms beside it, a library, and a training room. She first entered the library, as the prince never really left that room.</p>
<p>She expected a mess of papers and books littered across the floor, a focused prince in the center of the room with the addition of levitating books and scrolls surrounding him. Instead she had found a perfectly organized room. Well that proves that the prince mostly is an organized person, just very messy when working. She walked out the room moving towards the prince’s chambers only to notice that the training room’s door was slightly open. When she entered the room to find in disarray. As well as the overall set up had been changed. The most noticeably being the addition of an archery range.</p>
<p>This shocked Tori as she never had really seen the prince even touch the training room. There were rags and weapons haphazardly placed. She walked close to one of the benches, it seemed to be set up to deal injuries. Tori was now weary. This was all too abrupt. She quietly reached for her blade and carefully approached the door to the prince’s room. Using her sword she pushed the door open. There was a subtle blue light escaping the small opening of the door. Tori sneaked, making sure she was silent. She slowly took off her helmet, her hair becoming flames. Once the room was illuminated…</p>
<p>She couldn’t believe her eyes, as the prince, was sharing a bed with another?! Not only that but there was a faint blue glow emanating from the bed.</p>
<p>Tori would not allow this any longer as she yelled, “Ye! Let go of the prince!”</p>
<p>The blue light stopped as a man jerked up so abruptly he fell off the bed. He scrambled to his feet, his face red and his cobalt blue eyes wide. Now that Tori had a closer look at him, he was that archer from years ago, now only wearing a pair of baggy pants. He had light brown hair with a streak of gold, and a new scar on one of his eyes.</p>
<p>Tori furiously asked the archer, “Explain thyself!”</p>
<p>But before he could answer, Tori watched as the prince sleepily sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes before mumbling a question, “Kodya, where’d you go?</p>
<p>Once he finally opened his eyes, he blankly stared at Tori who seemed ready to straggle Kodya. There was a period of silence, Tori eying the archer dubiously. It seemed as if the prince had yet to process what was going on. Then the Gyrus's face turned red as Tori’s hair.</p>
<p>The prince stammered out, “Mo- I mean Tori, what are you doing here?!”</p>
<p>Tori gritted her teeth, trying to contain her rage, “I got back earlier than anticipated, and I wanted to surprise ye with a visit, but it appears that ye had a visitor. So Gyrus, tell me, who is this man?”</p>
<p>Kodya awkwardly glanced at the prince, and the prince looked back, finally looking at a Tori but not directly at her eyes. Gyrus stuttered, “Uhhh this is K-Kodya.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“He’s-”</p>
<p>Tori was in disbelief as Gyrus’s lavender eyes say it all, she exclaimed, “No…don’t tell me... ”</p>
<p>Gyrus looked towards the ground, his face somehow redder. Out of all the people, she thought, then spoke, “I see… well then.” she looked at the man, “Ye will be leaving.” then turned to the prince, “And Gyrus, we will discuss this tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Before she could lead the archer out of the room, Gyrus shouted, “Wait!”</p>
<p>Tori looked back, “What?”</p>
<p>“Could he stay, he kinda helps, with well… the nightmares.”</p>
<p>Tori shoots a deadly look at Kodya, “What?! Pardon me but how does this archer help with that?!”</p>
<p>Gyrus looked away, “He just does, let him stay for tonight and tomorrow I’ll explain everything.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Tori walks toward the door, “But if ye dare hurts Gyrus, I, Tori Grieve, Champion of the Queen, will end ye.”</p>
<p>And exits the room with a loud slam, and Kodya and Gyrus stared back out at one another, knowing very well it was going to be a long day tomorrow.<br/>
___________________</p>
<p>Amelia was very confused for several reasons, number one being the amount of people Tori had brought. They were all seated at a large dining table filled mainly by people she mostly knew, noting that they all looked anxious, including Gyrus, which brought her to the next point. Number two Gyrus was here… with all these people, which made Amelia even more perplexed, this must be very serious then, right? One of them caught her attention, well more like Victoria eying the poor man like he committed treason caught her eye first. Besides that he appeared to be that archer from years ago. Lastly, Victoria seemed insistent that Gyrus would sit next to them.</p>
<p>The knight spoke, “I have brought all ye here, for one reason, do any of ye know this man?”</p>
<p>One raised their hand, Sylvia, a mute princess from the neighboring kingdom. She signaled, ‘Isn’t that the archer that fell into the lake from years ago?’</p>
<p>As soon as that fact had been spoken the whole room began to murmur, everyone now seemed to know who the man was, confirming Amelia’s suspicions. The queen knew that Victoria never liked that archer due to the whole mishap in the lake. Now here’s Amelia’s new question, <em>Why was the archer here in the first place</em>? Amelia was observing the table when she saw the priestess trying to suppress a smile. The queen poked Victoria’s shoulder, once she got her attention, she pointed out the priestess current condition.</p>
<p>The champion boomed, “Priestess Nephthys, whatever is so amusing would ye be kind enough to share?”</p>
<p>The archer facepalmed, eyeing Nephthys as her features immediately changed to apologetic and guilty. The priestess said anxiously, “Well you see, I know Kody- I mean Kodya, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Victoria asked once more, “Ye aren’t saying the truth, what was so amusing?”</p>
<p>Nephthys looked at the archer, he pinched the bridge of his nose, waving his other arm signaling to say the truth.</p>
<p>The priestess spoke getting more and more excited as she went, “Well you see, Kody I mean Kodya and I have been friends for a long time even before I lived in the castle, so it was quite the surprise when a year ago I caught Kody sneaking inside the castle. He never told me the reason, he just told me to keep it secret. It took me a few months for him to admit that he was needed in the palace by someone and that he’s been doing it a lot longer that it appears. After I had that information I started making theories on who it might be. Today was the day I finally got my confirmation. And you wouldn’t believe it but my theory was right! Ahem, that is all.”</p>
<p>Victoria’s face warped into anger, but tried her best to keep her composure, “Well archer, it appears that no one actually seems to know ye other than priestess, so explain why were ye sleeping with the prince?”</p>
<p>Most of the table gasps, everyone turning their heads towards the prince. Gyrus was now bright red, “NOT LIKE THAT!”</p>
<p>The archer covered his face. And Amelia couldn’t believe a word Victoria was saying, Gyrus, her son, the ever oblivious, had acquired a lover, without anyone even knowing for probably years. The table was debating, coming up with theories on how long this had been a secret.</p>
<p>Now that Amelia had a bit more time to process, she was obviously still shocked, yet now amused, she looked at Victoria, and with the knight shouted, “Silence! The queen wishes to speak!</p>
<p>Amelia spoke, “I know we're all curious to hear an explanation but I’d like to hear both of them, if you wouldn’t mind Victoria, now Gyrus and… Kodya was it?”</p>
<p>The archer nodded, and with that confirmation the queen continued, “I’d first like you two to be seated near each other, so Oli would you mind?”</p>
<p>Victoria backed up a bit, surprised, but didn’t object, only shooting a deadly look at Kodya. Both men were hesitant but got up, swapping seats. Kodya seemed very indifferent, but he appeared to be less stiff. Amelia kept on going, “So when did this all begin?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it, I'm probably going to touch up later, but overall I'm pretty happy with the chapter. Also for the longest time I didn't know what I was doing, lol  <s>I still probably don't know what I'm doing.</s></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>